


Recipe For Disaster

by 1337nik



Series: SML Challenges [9]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Character Study, Community: sailormoonland, Crack, Gen, M/M, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337nik/pseuds/1337nik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would six characters look if they were broken down into recipes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recipe For Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Choose a character and create a recipe that describes them.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon_ is property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, and Toei Animation.
> 
> Another Battle IV challenge over at [SML](http://sailormoonland.livejournal.com).

Michiru

**Ingredients:**  
Three cups of fierce  
A handful of duty, finely shredded  
A dash of grace  
One Stradivarius violin and bow  
One Kolinsky Sable paintbrush  
Money to taste

 **Directions:**  
1) Boil a pot of heavily salted water.  
2) Add ingredients and cook till combined.  
3) Coat with lipstick, serve smoking hot in a Ferrari 512M or helicopter with a twist of androgynous blonde.

 

PallaPalla

**Ingredients:**  
One of everything in your kitchen cabinets.

 **Directions:**  
1) Scoop out the contents of one half of a cantaloupe.  
2) Throw the other half at an old man who reminds you of Zirconia.  
3) Take a nap.

 

Fisheye

**Ingredients:**  
One goldfish  
One package of fish - shaped crackers  
1 / 2 cup of fish sauce  
All the gin and vermouth you can find  
Optional: one olive

 **Directions:**  
1) Shake over ice, pour into chilled martini glass  
2) Toss at the nearest cute guy.

Warning: Keep away from cats.

 

Umino

**Ingredients:**  
One pair of Coke bottle glasses  
One Internet connection  
Subscription cards to various otaku and gossip zines  
One megaphone, volume control disabled  
A tiny dash of heroism

 **Directions:**  
Pour into a tuxedo and top with grated nerves.

 

Rei's Grandfather

**Ingredients:**  
One ofuda  
One whole heart, strong and weathered  
A cup of family loyalty  
A dash of mixed martial arts  
One Indigo Crystal

 **Directions:**  
Roast over high flame for 60 years.

Warning: keep away from school girls and attractive women!

 

Luna

**Ingredients:**  
A statue of a black cat  
Some black organza  
One cresent moon ornament  
A handful each of:  
\- Loyalty  
\- Duty  
\- Love  
A heavy pinch of snark

 **Directions:**  
Combine and serve in a vacuum - sealed tube.


End file.
